


Trapped

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Hero Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young recruit's mission deviates rather drastically from expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Set during AC: Brotherhood. For kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19860.html?thread=5694356#t5694356

Alessandro accepted the instructions from il Mentore gravely, nodding his understanding before bounding off over the rooftops of Rome.  He was determined to find the documents the master assassin needed – documents proving that the target was allied with the Templars.  He would make Ezio proud!

It was a fairly easy mission, as expected for a recruit still fairly new to the Brotherhood.  The target was throwing a lavish party and expected no trouble, so it was simple to blend with the guests and avoid the few exceedingly bored guards.  He slipped into the man’s office unnoticed and began going through his papers.  He had found what he needed when voices were heard outside the door.  Panicking, he left the documents atop the pile of papers and fled into a nearby wardrobe. 

Peeking through the keyhole, he could see two guards enter the room – one of the slim, athletic guards who could run and climb with the best of thieves, and one of the huge, heavily armored ones that were so devastating in combat.  Not a good combination, Alessandro thought, beginning to sweat.

“Mateo, this really isn’t a good idea…” the smaller man said nervously.

“Don’t worry, no one cares.  We’ve been bored out of our minds for the last four hours, Giancarlo, no one’s going to suddenly make trouble because we stepped away for a little bit.”  The knight – Mateo, apparently – removed his helmet to reveal an impertinent grin.  “And you said that one time that you thought it would be fun to do it in Signor Monsanti’s office.”

“I was drunk at the time!” Mateo protested as the larger man advanced on him – backing him up against the wardrobe where the assassin recruit hid.  “You aren’t really going to do this, are you?  We could get into so much trouble!  What if those rumors about the assassin are true?”

Alessandro froze, feeling his blood run cold.  They knew he had come?  Were they just toying with him?

“What if they are?” Mateo said carelessly, pinning the agile guard easily.  “Monsanti’s an ass – worse than that, he’s an animal, a vicious brute.  I’ll take his money for my family’s sake, but I’m not going to get myself killed taking on the assassin to save his worthless hide.  The world could use fewer men like him.”

“Idiot, no one will hire you if your charge gets killed right under your nose,” Giancarlo muttered, squirming against the polished wood.  “Ah, Mateo, not there!”

Alessandro wondered what that last part meant, but he could see nothing from where he was.

He could, however, hear the smirk in the larger guard’s voice.  “But you like it.” 

That was followed by cloth rustling, more squirming, oddly breathless protests and….what was that wet sound?

Alessandro shifted, nervous and confused.  Giancarlo was whimpering now, still moaning objections.  Was the other guard hurting him?  But no, that didn’t sound right.  Something about the smaller man’s voice made the young assassin restless, left him wanting.

“Ah, enough Mateo, I want…”

The breathless words were cut short by a rough chuckle from the knight.  There was a thump, and then Alessandro could see them again as they pulled away from the wardrobe.  His eyes went wide at the sight – not only were they kissing passionately, but the smaller guard’s trousers were open and shoved down, leaving his arousal exposed.

Alessandro shivered a little as they pulled apart, both men working impatiently to strip off the knight’s armor and the rest of their clothes.  He had heard of two men having liaisons, but he had never given it much thought aside from occasional stray fantasies about working up the courage to offer il Mentore a shy, adoring kiss.  He could never have imagined this raw need, this primal roughness. 

Mateo turned his lover around and bent him over the desk, pulling something from a discarded pouch that he used to hastily slick his own erection before pressing it into his lover’s body.

Alessandro shuddered at the deep moan Giancarlo gave, at the way he spread his legs wide, welcoming.  He realized that he was aroused too, and a mental image of himself like that, of il Mentore – of _Ezio_ – doing that to him, taking him over the cluttered desk at Tiber Island, had his hand slipping inside his clothing to stroke himself.

Ezio would surely be just like Mateo was, taking what he wanted with rough, impatient thrusts, strong hands on Alessandro’s hips.  Alessandro would take it, would give himself over to it utterly, begging and moaning shamelessly the way Giancarlo was.  Would Ezio stifle the cries with a hand over his mouth, as Mateo was doing to his lover?  Or would he enjoy the sounds, encouraging him with the kind of filthy words the knight was growling in the other man’s ear?  The young recruit’s hand sped up in time with the pair he was watching, and the sight of them achieving their pleasure was enough to trigger his own.  He slumped back against the back of the wardrobe.

…with an audible thump.

An instant later, the wardrobe door was yanked open, Mateo standing there still totally naked, his sword in one hand.  Alessandro stared at him like a panicked rabbit, his pants open and his hand still on his exposed, wilted manhood, coated in the mess he’d made.  On the desk, Giancarlo was similarly frozen, still sprawled out with one hand poorly hiding an even worse mess.

After a moment, an unspoken agreement was reached, and the three men turned away from one another and fixed their clothes in silent mortification before going their separate ways.

It wasn’t until Alessandro was well and safely away that he remembered the crucial papers he’d been sent to retrieve – papers that were now destroyed, crushed and soiled with sweat and semen.

Ezio would be furious.


End file.
